1. Field of the Disclosure
The present invention relates to a display device including a transparent display unit.
2. Background of the Related Art
A terminal is broadly categorized by mobility into a mobile/portable terminal and a stationary terminal. The display device is further categorized by portability into a handheld terminal and a vehicle-mounted terminal.
In response to an increasing demand for diversified functions, the terminal has been realized in the form of a multimedia player with multiple functions such as shooting a photographic object as a still image or moving images, reproducing digital audio and video compression files, playing a game, receiving a broadcast or the like. Furthermore, structural and software modifications to the terminal are considered for supporting and improving functions of the display device.
Generally, an LCD (Liquid Crystal Display) is widely as a display unit for a terminal. An OLED (Organic Light Emitting Diodes) has recently been used as the display unit. Particularly, there have recently been developments in an imaging technology and a transparent electronic element development technology. Active research has been made on a type of transparent display panel which enables an object in back of the transparent display panel to be seen and is also used as a display screen.
The terminal is diversified in functionality and evolves into various designs. Accordingly, when the transparent display panel is used as the display unit for the terminal, there is a need for providing the user with a convenient user interface (UI) and visibility.